Olivia Castle
Olivia Castle is a main character in Final Destination 5 and is a survivor of the North Bay Bridge collapse. Olivia was the third survivor of the bridge collapse to die. Biography Olivia lived in New York and was a provacative office assistant in the local sales division at Presage Paper. She is also the arch rival of Candice Hooper. ''Final Destination 5'' Olivia is on her way to a corporate retreat with her colleagues when Sam Lawton has a premonition that the bridge they are crossing will collapse, killing everyone on it. When Sam panics, she leaves the bus and witnesses the bridge collapse moments later just as Sam predicted. She later meets up with the other survivors at the memorial service. During Dennis Lapman's speech, she can't help, but laugh at Isaac and Nathan's jokes even during such a sad occasion. After Candice's death, she returns to work and approaches Sam and Molly about the grievance pay. When they discuss Candice's death Olivia makes an insensitive comment that shows her indifference towards Candice's death. Olivia then joins the others to have drinks before heading to the eye doctor. 'Death' When Olivia goes to have her eye surgery, her head is tightly secured and her right eyelid is pried open with a speculum. She squeezes a teddy bear out of nervousness, pulling off one of its eye's which falls on the floor. When the eye doctor sees there is missing file information he leaves to consult his secretary. A cup of water that Olivia left on top of a water cooler falls over when the cooler bubbles, and the cup spills onto the power unit of the laser machine plugged into the wall. The intensity of the ray increases and the laser machine starts to shake. As Olivia reaches for the emergency stop button on the control, she accidentally knocks it to the floor, and the activation button is pressed instead, discharging the laser into her right eye. Olivia screams in anguish. As Olivia cries out for help, the laser discharges into her left hand as she used it to try to shield her left eye. The laser discharges into her eye once more. When Sam and Molly arrive at the front office to save her, the doctor assures them that she is fine. When they hear Olivia screaming, they rush to her room. Sobbing in pain, Olivia manages to release her head from the clamp and gets off the table, before they arrive. However, being in high heel boots, Olivia trips over the teddy bear's glass eye on the floor and stumbles out the window, shattering it, and plummeting 4 stories onto a parked car's windshield below, instantly killing her. As Olivia's body drops onto the ground, her eye then rolls into the street and is soon run over by a passing car. Signs/Clues *Many signs of Olivia's death have to do with eyes, cars and falling: **Before Olivia leaves, she knocks over her photo frame which make a crack pointing at her right eye. The picture shows that Olivia had been in McKinley Park with her friend. **The necklace she wears is in an oval-shape with the center as an empty hole. **The view of the laser device up close strangely resembles an eye. **While Sam, Molly and Olivia were talking, there is a toy car in Sam's cubicle. **When her eye pops out, it was run over by another car. *Some of the things her doctor does and says foreshadow how she will die: **The doctor asks her, "What made you decide to take the''' leap 'today?" **When she hears a noise, and asks what it was, the doctor says, "Relax. It looks a lot worse than it really is." **As her head is secured, she says, "I can't move my head." The doctor replies, "Perfect. Just what we want." *The motto of the LASIK center was "See the beauty of life". *When she was talking about Candice Hooper when she died, she says "Guess we should have ''seen that coming". The sentence is similar to how Tim Carpenter from ''Final Destination 2'' was asked by his dentist "Your mom said you have got some pain (pane) lately. *Olivia with her co-workers work in Presage Paper. Presage means an omen of something bad happening. *During Olivia's death, A teddy bear replicates the way she die: **When Olivia dropped down the teddy bear, it fell off the table in a similar fashion as to how she fell off the building. **When she squeezed the teddy bear tight, it's left eye popped out in a similar fashion to hers. **Olivia stepping on the removed eye of the teddy bear foreshadows the car running over her own dislodged eye. *When she is getting burned by the laser the teddy bears are looking at her just like when Tod from Final Destination is getting strangled and the bath toys are looking at him. *When she is starting to lay down for the procedure a dark shadow and a ominous wind blows over her. *As the machine starts up during her surgery session, the noise represents a faint scream. *When her eye is getting lasered one of the teddy bears looking at her looks like it's missing its left eye, like how Olivia's left eye poped out and got run over by a car. *In Sam's premoniton, Olivia loses her glasses before she dies. *Olivia's surgery takes place in the fourth floor of the building. In Japanese the number 4 is spelled the exact same way as the word death. *''Both in the premonition (bridge collapse) and real death of her, she fell off and impacted with a car. But in premonition, a car fell on her. In real death of her, she fell on a car. Appearances *Final Destination 5'' (portrayed by Jacqueline MacInnes Wood) Trivia *Doctors are forbidden to leave their patients alone with the machinery, especially in the middle of performing surgery. Though the doctor did have the machine on, he didn't start the procedure, and obviously didn't think anything would happen if the laser was off. *In real life, eye surgery lasers are not powerful enough to cause an eye burn (let alone skin burn), specifically to prevent accidents. The worst damage they can do accidentally is the harsh irritation of an eye for a few days. *Olivia is the third character to die involving the right eye in the series, first was Evan Lewis, second was Samantha Lane. However, if the events are arranged chronologically, she was the first. *In the Blu-ray version, Olivia's Alternate Death is the same, but this time both of her eyes get lasered, and she falls out of the window, hitting a different car in the same direction. *In the script of Final Destination 5, she is described as: OLIVIA, 24, sexy skirt and killer heels. She has traffic-stopping looks and she knows it. Glitter on her face from some club. *Because of her personality as well as very original death scene, Olivia has become one of the franchise's most recognisable characters. *Considered one of the hottest characters of the series. *In an earlier script her name was Olivia Reynolds. *Many fans believe Olivia's death is the most controversal death in the entire film series. This is due to the fact that only her left eye was really injured before her death. Also, she only fell 4 stories on a car, making the injury not as likely as if she hit the concrete. *While Olivia was drinking with her fellow co-workers, there are model cars and planes in Sam's cubicle that hint the following disasters in the series that set off the events of the first four films. *Olivia's death involves her falling and a car in both the premonition and in real life. In the premonition, she falls into the water and a car falls on top of her. In real life, she falls from a window and onto a car. *In the premonition, when her glasses fell she could see very poorly, yet before she got on the bus she walked around a car and got her glasses with no problem. *The scene before Olivia dies in the premonition where her glasses are knocked off seems to be a nod to the Scooby Doo franchise, since, in a running gag, the character Velma always loses her glasses in a similar manner. Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Smashed Category:Characters With Alternative Deaths Category:Eye Death Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Hot Girls